icehockeyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
KHL 2008/09
Die Saison 2008/09 der Kontinentalen Hockey-Liga war die erste Spielzeit der neu gegründeten russischen Eishockeyprofiliga. Die reguläre Saison startete am 2. September 2008 und endete am 26. Februar 2009.fhr.ru, Calendar of KHL for a season 2008/2009 Danach folgten die Playoffs, deren Sieger Ak Bars Kasan den Gagarin Cup, benannt nach dem sowjetischen Kosmonauten Juri Gagarin, erhielt. Die Liga startete mit 24 Mannschaften aus Russland, Kasachstan, Lettland und Weißrussland in ihre Premierensaison, darunter die 20 Teilnehmer an der ehemaligen Superliga aus der Vorsaison. Im Vorfeld der Spielzeit wurde Awtomobilist Jekaterinburg durch Chimik Woskressensk ersetzt, da Jekaterinburg mit finanziellen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Modus In der regulären Saison treffen die Teams, die in vier Divisionen zu je sechs Mannschaften unterteilt sind, in jeder Division viermal aufeinander und zweimal gegen jede andere Mannschaft, wodurch jede Mannschaft 56 Spiele bestreitet. Für einen Sieg in der regulären Spielzeit von 60 Minuten erhält eine Mannschaft drei Punkte, der unterlegene Gegner geht leer aus. Bei Siegen in der Overtime oder im Shootout bekommt eine Mannschaft lediglich zwei Punkte, während der Verlierer immerhin noch einen Punkt erhält. Im Anschluss an die reguläre Saison folgen die Playoffs, für die sich die 16 punktbesten Mannschaften qualifizieren. Die Divisions-Sieger nehmen dabei auf der Setzliste die ersten vier Positionen ein. Die ersten beiden Playoff-Runde werden im Modus Best-of-Five ausgespielt, die Halbfinalserien sowie die Finalserie im Modus Best-of-Seven. Hauptrunde Abschlusstabellen Abkürzungen: Sp = Spiele, S = Siege, OTS = Siege nach Overtime, SOS = Siege nach Shootout, SON = Niederlagen nach Shootout, OTN = Niederlagen nach Overtime, N = Niederlagen, Pkt = Punkte Erläuterungen: In Klammern befindet sich die Platzierung innerhalb der Conference; = Playoff-Qualifikation, = Diwisionssieger, = Hauptrundenerster, Champions Hockey League-Qualifikant Beste Scorer Abkürzungen: Sp = Spiele, T = Tore, V = Assists, Pkt = Punkte, +/- = Plus/Minus, SM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert Beste Torhüter Abkürzungen: Sp = Spiele, TOI = Eiszeit (in Minuten), S = Siege, N = Niederlagen, OTL = Overtime/Shootout-Teilnahmen, GT = Gegentore, SO = Shutouts, Sv% = gehaltene Schüsse (in %), GTS = Gegentorschnitt; Fett: Saisonbestwert Playoffs Gagarin-Cup-Sieger Beste Scorer '''Abkürzungen: Sp = Spiele, T = Tore, V = Assists, Pkt = Punkte, +/- = Plus/Minus, SM = Strafminuten; Fett: Playoffbestwert Beste Torhüter Abkürzungen: Sp = Spiele, TOI = Eiszeit (in Minuten), S = Siege, N = Niederlagen, OTL = Overtime/Shootout-Teilnahmen, GT = Gegentore, SO = Shutouts, Sv% = gehaltene Schüsse (in %), GTS = Gegentorschnitt; Fett: Playoffbestwert All-Star-Game Im Rahmen der Spielzeit wurde am 10. Januar 2009 das 1. KHL All-Star Game veranstaltet. Dabei trafen zwei von den Fans gewählte Mannschaften aufeinander. Das nach Alexei Jaschin benannte und von ihm angeführte Team bestand aus russischen Spielern, während die nach Jaromír Jágr benannte und angeführte Mannschaft Spieler aus dem Rest der Welt stellte. Über das Austragungsformat Russland gegen den Rest der Welt oder Ost gegen West konnten ebenfalls die Fans bestimmen. Als Cheftrainer wurden für das Team Jaschin Sergei Michaljow, seines Zeichens Trainer von Titelverteidiger Salawat Julajew Ufa, und für das Team Jágr der Kanadier Barry Smith, Cheftrainer des SKA Sankt Petersburg, bestimmt. Der Austragungsort der Partie war der Rote Platz in Moskau, womit das Spiel unter freiem Himmel bei Temperaturen um −16 °C abgehalten wurde. Dort wurde für das Spiel eine temporäre Spielfläche installiert. Dem Spiel, das Jágrs Team knapp mit 7:6 gewann, wohnten 2.500 Zuschauer bei. Im Team der Weltauswahl befanden sich neben Jágr unter anderem Marcel Hossa, Robert Esche, Ray Emery, Ben Clymer und Pavel Brendl.tsn.ca, KHL holds outdoor All-Star Game in Red Square Besondere Vorkommnisse Während der am 13. Oktober 2008 im Eispalast Witjas ausgetragenen Partie zwischen HK Awangard Omsk und Witjas Tschechow kollabierte der 19-jährige Alexei Tscherepanow kurz vor Spielende. Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen blieben erfolglos. Der für Awangard spielende Tscherepanow galt als hoffnungsvolles Talent, das bereits bei mehreren internationalen Turnieren auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte und dem der Sprung in die nordamerikanische NHL zugetraut wurde.hockeyfans.ch, Cherepanov starb während KHL-Spiel Für erneutes Aufsehen sorgte der HK Awangard Omsk auch in der Folge. Am 8. Januar 2009 beurlaubten sie mit dem Kanadier Wayne Fleming bereits den zweiten Cheftrainer in der laufenden Saison. Die Entlassung geschah untypischerweise während der zweiten Drittelpause im Spiel gegen Witjas Tschechow beim Stand von 0:1. Den Rest der Partie, die Omsk noch mit 2:1 gewann, betreute der bisherige Assistenztrainer Igor Nikitin das Team.tsn.ca, Fleming fired by KHL team... in second intermission Später stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Fleming weiterhin das Amt bekleiden sollte und lediglich in diesem einen Drittel vom Manager freigestellt worden war. Auszeichnungen ;All-Star-Team ;Spieler des Monats Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite Kategorie:KHL-Saison Kategorie:Eishockey 2008 Kategorie:Eishockey 2009